judgment
by slifarianhawk
Summary: megumi x oc or sanae x oc (fan girling both) (WARNING: WILL HAVE 3 LEMONS)


in Shiyibai home of the reapers game lay Dormant a single force so strong it surpassed the Composer & was on terms with the producer, her name Ryu 'alistair' t' fushiami. She was a three time winner of the game. Her father the first composer no one knew What his name was, all he was known by was death. In This game people who had died have a second chance on life; however, the reapers & noise that are set up by The game master under the orders of the conductor Who plays the chess board without a single monotone Turn normally claiming lives of those who were fighting For a cause.

The producer, a guardian for players one who Make sure the rules are being complacent & follow with Utmost vigor. In alis time she was murdered by the kids who traumatized her because she was named after a Demon. She is not the weak girl she was six ago when She was twenty now she is the judge the check & Balance to the composer.

She has the ability to grant life to those who Are erased, she has four noise forms which she can combine with, one; a phoenix where she shows her art Of sliver smiting, second; the snake the form of one She loved & lost, representing their love for reptiles, Next; a Draco cantus where she demonstrates her art Of swordsmanship & finally, the phoenix dragon where Her art is painting. Even with out her noise she is Formidable, she wields over ten pins which she can use All at once. Her job is keep the realms balanced. She Was born with silver reaper wings seeing how her father was the grim reaper.

Now it is time for her to awaken once again Seeing how yoshika was going to try to destroy his own Realm.

Day one

(sanae Hanekoma pov)

"its hard to believe its been two years since t Had been killed ….. again." I spoke as I enter the dusty old room.

She helped me keep the reapers in check. She was a good friend I wish I told her how i. *FLASH* Laying on the dust covered black sheet was t.

(megumi's pov)

"what is it my composer." I spoke bowing at his presence.

"I'm here to inform you of a new arrival to Our city." The white glowing angel said.

"who my lord." I preached my undying loyalty to him.

"ryu fushiami." He said, "don't let her interfere she has thirty seven days you are to be the game Master the whole time my conductor.".

"yes my master." I hid my confusion.

"at the end of the second week visit ryu at Wildcats." He said.

"I'll follow your orders my composer." I said Rising off my knee slowly walking out the room.

"oh Kitaniji." He called.

"yes my master." I turned.

"don't forget our bet." The dark angel with Silver wings said vanishing.

"so she's playing as a normal player, interesting I wonder what she lost this time. The first time it was Her mom necklace, after that she lost her fathers Sword & after that she lost her brothers ring. No one Has won the game three times, but I just she is always considered dead." I said. Alistar my one friend my one Love.

"welcome back Mr. Kitaniji." The bitch said.

"hey megs." Sho said.

"show some respect you fool because of your Girly nick name he could suffer from his traumatizing Memories from being given a girly name." konishi said.

"yes that does rub salt on the wounds but I've Learned to deal with it over the years it is after all a Unisex name." I said.

"so why did the big boss call you?" asked sho.

"its not your concern." I said. My past fiancée Is none of their concern.

(sanae's pov)

She woke up coughing her self out of bed.

"ugh so looks like I'm here to stay now." She Spoke shaking her head & dusting her self off.

"welcome back t." I said leaning on the door Frame.

"SANAE-SAMA!" she screamed as she ran & Hugged me, " what are you doing here.?".

"your brother left me the place after you Vanished again." I said.

"why?" she said.

"he didn't want to sell it." I answered her.

"I've missed you." She said, pulling me close.

"I've missed you as well." I said.

"you must know why I'm here." She said Releasing me from our embrace.

"Joshua." I said.

(ts pov)

"yes you know that you & I are the only ones Allowed to intervene & his plans must be stopped." I Spoke.

"I know I'm working on a way to stop him." Sanae kun said.

"figured." I said staring down at my hand it said 36:23:12:43.

"t wait you don't." Mr. h said.

"I do relax sanae sama." I said, "you know I Can handle my self."

"then t here take these." He handed me a key Phone & a scarf,"I don't like this t especially seen you May not find a partner but you know what must be Done. just promise me one thing."

"what?" I asked.

"come see me after each of your missions just to put My worries to rest." He said hugging me tight. Heh still A worry wart but I kinda enjoy that about him even as Kids he was four year older than me but oh well. Heh enjoy the moment, the phone went off.

"its your mission." Sanae said.

I looked at the phone, "go erase forty noise then head to the 104 building there is where the origin Of the blue waves awaits for its reaping." I said.

"that sounds easy." Hane San said.

"there's more, while the battle of bosses flows From the snake that will watch from a far." I said, "its a boss noise I have to take out, & from what I can tell the gm will be watching."

"they can't do that facing you against a high level noise one the first day." Hane said.

"I can handle it." I said stepping out of the House as a hooded black duster coat appeared on my Body. The snake would be watching it couldn't be umi last I saw him was when he was being buried.

(flash back)

"t come with me we can be together without Everyone hurting us. We can be free." Megumi said Standing on the ledge his soft green eyes were bloodshot staring into the dripping desperate eyes of his fiancée.

"no megumi please don't I love you please come down from there." I said reaching out for him.

"why why shouldn't I jump what has this city Have to offer me but pain & suffering. It out sided me Because my name is used more for girl rather than Men!" he shouted.

"then lets use it to name our daughter!" I shouted.

His eyes changed their tone, "I'm gonna be a Father,"

"yes so please." I said as he stepped down Then, BANG megumi fell off the building.

"gone he he's gone." I cried.

(end of flash back)

"ugh god why does that one always come back When I think about him." I said as a gold noise bird Appeared next to me.

"hurrr hurrrr hur hurrr hurr hur rewww hure Hiss hurr rawwwr hurrrrrrr ((translation) you suffer From ptsd it figures you have flashbacks about it.)" the noise said.

"yea yea I know, but still shi what if it is him, Father made the game so people who had something to Live for could come back & what's there more worth living for than your own child, his child. I'm sure he was entered in to the game." I said.

"he was murdered." The noise said.

"it doesn't matter." I said, "fade quick."

She disappeared, forty sprog frogs sprang up, I grasped the pins I had in my hands.

"tremble at blade." I said fading & a burst of flame shot up from the ground turning the sprog frogs into blacked frog legs.

"the boss is near," I murmured, "its frequency It is standing out above all the rest."

The frequency in question slowly went higher & Higher. The dripping notes coming from its mouth, the Monstrous jaws nearly closed the gap between me & The reunion with my father. I screamed the resonance Of the polar opposite of the giant shark erasing the Over grown tuna fish. I smirked as I turned watching The red cobra on top of the building. Our eyes met Locking in an almost never ending glance.

end of chapter 1

R&R COPY RIGHTS GO TO OWNERS  
UPDATE WHEN I CAN  
CHAO


End file.
